The present invention relates to automotive van interior furnishings and specifically to a folding sofa bed adapted to be mounted in the interior of a van.
In recent years, customizing of automotive vans has become increasingly popular. Speciality shops now exist which are in the business of designing and installing interior furnishings for vans. Such furnishings include carpet, window blinds and trimmings, chairs and beds, as well as stereo and television equipment.
Although various reclining easy chairs and foldout bed designs are known for household use, there has existed a need for a foldout sofa bed of the type adapted to be mounted in the interior of a van. There has existed a need for such a sofabed design which would be foldable between an upright position which would form a seat for occupants within the van and a folded down position which would serve as a bed.